Traditionally, mobile telecommunications have been provided via a network of fixed, large scale base transceiver stations (BTS) connected via dedicated, fixed lines, such as T-1/E-1 lines, to a base station controller (BSC) which in turn provided access to a core mobile network via a mobile switching center (MSC). Smaller scale base transceiver stations suitable for deployment in a home or office, e.g., to provide dedicated and/or customized service to a limited number of authorized users, have been proposed. However, there is a need in such situations to ensure that only authorized users, e.g., those who have paid for dedicated equipment/service and/or their invited guests, are allowed to access mobile services via a small scale base transceiver station. In addition, there is a need for a way to attract an authorized mobile station (MS) makes use of such a small scale base transceiver, when available, for example to ensure the authorized user benefits from having contracted for dedicated bandwidth, additional and/or different services, differential rates, etc.